


Merry Christmas, Edward: Part One

by Mustangwill



Series: Welcome Home, Edward Elric [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: When Edward and Alphonse Elric return home for the winter holidays, they find a pregnant Winry home alone, with a pair of other visitors not too far behind.





	Merry Christmas, Edward: Part One

It was the night of Christmas Eve in Resembol, and Edward and Alphonse Elric were standing outside the warm looking house where the last of their "family" were resting sleepily inside. Snow was already thick on the ground and fresh snow was slowly falling down around them. Where it only came up to Alphonse's shins, it was knee deep for the shorter Edward. As they stood there, staring longingly at the door leading into the house, the door opened and a sweater and blue jean clad Winry appeared. She didn't notice the brothers at first, moving to squat awkwardly down next to the box and filling the crook of her arm with firewood before slowly standing up. She flicked her unbound, long blonde hair out of her eyes with a toss of her head and her eyes fell on the two standing out in the snow.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly as the wood fell from her arms, "Ed…Edward? Alphonse! What you doing here?"

She hurried down the steps, and threw herself into Edward, who smiled and wrapped his good arm around her, not wanting to chill her with his automail one, "It's nice to see you, too, Winry." He tenderly kissed her forehead, memories of his last visit to her when he and Alphonse had been ambushed by the homunculus filled his mind. He still could feel how warm her naked flesh had felt against his and the wild love they had made…

Alphonse interrupted his reminiscing, "It's nice to see you, Winry; you look well."

Winry blushed and released Edward to hug his brother, too, "No I don't; I've put on a few pounds since you guys last saw me." She took a step back and looked up at the two with loving eyes. Edward's eyes traveled over her body, noticing that she wasn't lying. Her belly was slightly more rounded where it had once been muscled and flat, and her breasts had grown anther cup size during their absence.

"You're turning into a beautiful young woman, Miss Rockbell," came a familiar voice behind the brothers. They all turned to see that Roy Mustang and his ever present partner, Hawkeye, were standing next to a car that they hadn't seen or heard pull up. "We heard the Elrics were back in town and wanted to drop in," Roy explained, shutting the car door and trudged through the snow over to the others, Hawkeye silently following behind.

"It's always a pleasure, Mustang," Winry smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering as a breeze blew across the snow, "can we go inside? It really cold out here!"

"Come on, Winry," Edward pulled her close against his side, hurrying her up the steps and into the house. He didn't care if the others followed them or not; the only thing he cared for was making sure that Winry was warm.

Winry blushed as Edward hurried her inside and, before everyone could get inside, she gently kissed his lips, "Thanks."

Edward smiled and wished they could continue kissing like that, but his brother and the others came in. "Here, let me go get that firewood for you," Edward removed his red cloak and hung it on a peg near the door before going back onto the porch to pick up the wood that Winry had dropped. He carried them in and placed them carefully in order next to the fireplace. Winry watched from the doorway as he worked, secretly watching his every movement with secret lust.

When he stood up and turned to look at her, Winry came forward and slipped her arms inside his red cloak so that she could wrap her arms around his body. "I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered against his chest, kissing it through his shirt as her eyes closed and his scent filled her senses. Ever since he had left her bed, she had been burying her head deep into her pillow where his scent had been left behind, and dreaming of the day when he would succeed in his quest and come to live with her.

Edward slowly ran the fingers of his human hand through her long blonde hair, kissing her soft forehead with obvious love, "I'm happy that you are safe as well. I worry about you constantly while I'm away. I also wonder if you ever think about…" He paused, sliding his hand down along her jaw to gently tilt her face up to look at him, "do you ever think about THAT night?"

Winry blushed faintly and lightly brushed her lips against his, "I do… every night when I got to bed alone." Edward winced at the sting her words gave him, but a faint smile crossed his lips.

"Would you two like a room?" Mustang asked from behind them, standing just inside the doorway to the den. He had removed his blue military jacket and looked relaxed in a stylish black turtleneck sweater with a glass of amber scotch in his gloved hand. Hawkeye was standing with Alphonse in the other room, talking animatedly about their latest missions and adventures.

Winry didn't want to let go of Edward, but he stepped away from her with a glare at the older man, "And what is that supposed to mean, Mustang?"

Winry sighed as the two began a heated argument, "Men… why do they have to have such big egos." She shook her head and moved into the kitchen, removing her jacket and put on an apron so she could finish making dinner, which she had to go back and add on more for the new arrivals. Granny Pinako was out in the town, visiting a friend for the night, so she had been only cooking for herself. But it was easy to add the new ingredients and cut up a little more meat to add to the dish.

She was unaware that anyone was in the room besides her until Hawkeye appeared beside her, rolling up the sleeves of her own black turtleneck sweater. "Please, let me help," Hawkeye smiled faintly, finished rolling up her sleeves and looking for something that she could do. She settled on preparing the batter for a vanilla cake Winry had begun to prepare before having to set it aside to go get the firewood. Winry wasn't used to having someone help her in the kitchen, but it was nice because Hawkeye was quiet and worked efficiently with obviously practiced ease.

It took half the time it would have taken Winry by herself to finish making the meal and it was all set out on the table by the time that Edward and Mustang had simmered down enough to be able to stay in the same room together. Winry removed her apron and went into the living room where the others were, "Come on, boys, dinner's ready."

"I'm starved!" Edward rubbed his belly with an obvious glint in his eyes. It was obvious that he hadn't eaten in a while and he was really looking forward to Winry's home cooking.

"No thanks, I'm trying to cut back," Alphonse chuckled, patting his metal belly with metallic thumps. Winry giggled at his joke and gestured towards the kitchen, waiting for them.

 

Everyone was sitting together around the roaring fire in the den, everyone but Alphonse eating some of the vanilla cake Hawkeye had helped prepare on fancy little porcelain saucers. Roy, Hawkeye, and Edward where drinking scotch with their cakes, but Winry settled for a tamer glass of plain milk, which Edward grimaced at. Alphonse was updating Roy and Hawkeye about his and Edward's quest for the Philosopher's Stone when Winry reached over and lightly placed her hand inside Edward's cloak, covertly placing her hand on his inner thigh. Edward flinched lightly as he felt her hand brush along his penis, effectively arousing him with just a single touch.

She leaned over and softly whispered in his ear, "Let's go upstairs, I need to talk to you." She gave his engorged member a light squeeze before getting up and silently making her way up the stairs towards her room. Edward wondered what exactly it was that Winry had to talk to him about, but he was wondering if she wanted to get back into her bed. He followed Winry's lead and made his way up the stairs as quietly as possible and into her room. She was waiting for him, standing by the window with her arms crossed over her breasts. Edward closed the door, flicking the lock closed just in case, and went to stand behind her, gently placing his arms around her.

She leaned back against him, never moving her eyes from looking out at the snow-covered landscape. "Edward… I'm pregnant," Winry whispered softly, bluntly stating what she had been trying to think about how to break the news to him.

Edward softly pressed his cheek against hers, lightly nuzzling her skin, "I know… I saw that you were as soon as I looked at you. How far along are you?"

Winry sighed with relief that Edward had taken the news better than she had thought, "Six months… It won't be long and our little girl will be born, Edward."

"A girl?" Edward asked, looking at her with interest, "How do you know it's a girl?"

Winry took Edward's hands and placed them on her belly, "A mother's instinct." Turning her head, she lightly kissed his lips, "What are we going to do, Edward? I know how passionate you are about getting Alphonse's body back…" Edward's hand lightly caressed her swollen belly with gentle love, as he mulled over her words. When he opened his mouth to answer her, Winry placed her finger on his lips, "No, I don't want to know just yet…" Taking his hands again, she turned him around and led him to her bed, a seductive smile on her face. Kneeling down onto her knees, Winry undid the buttons of his jeans and pushed them down past his knees until his stepped out of them. Wrapping her hand around his thick member, she slowly began pumping him as she looked up at him with that same smile.

"Oh, Winry…" Edward groaned, unclasping his cloak and allowing it to pool at his feet with his jeans. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he felt her warm little mouth entirely encircle his organ, taking him in only a inch before pulling him completely from her mouth, taking him in another inch and continued until her nose was pressed against his pelvis. A shudder passed through Edward's body as he felt his tip press briefly against the back of her throat before she pulled him out with a soft, audible pop!

"Did you like that, Edward?" Winry whispered, slowly running her tongue flat along the underside of him. All he could do was nod as he fought to keep himself from thrusting himself deep inside of her mouth. Winry understand his need and, giving him a sharp pump, she began to hungrily suckle him until he was begging her to stop. When he placed his hands on either side of her head and pushed her away from him, he cried out as he came all over her chest and neck. She silently grabbed his member in her hand and delicately licked off what was left before delicately wiping his cum off body with hand. Making sure he was watching, she cleaned her fingers of his semen and Edward immediately turned hard again. Edward scooped her up and quickly laid her down on the center of her bed, ripping her clothes off of her with animalistic frenzy. Winry's own animal inside her reared up and soon they were kissing furiously and heavily petting each other. Edward's lips moved from her lips and found her breasts, beginning to suck on her nipples and drink the milk that was forming in her breasts for her soon-to-be-daughter. Winry's cries were muffled by a pillow that she was biting, and then a half scream filled the room as Edward was suddenly inside her, his member pumping her hard and fast.

"Oh my god, Edward, fuck me!" Winry cried into her pillow, her hands clawing against his back, leaving bloody marks on the skin, "Harder, Edward!" He obeyed her cried demands, thrusting so hard against her that the breasts bounced and the bed smacked the wall.

And then, with a loud moan of her name, Edward exploded inside her, filling her womb again with his cum. Winry thrust herself forward against him so that he was buried to the hilt inside of her and her body trembled and shook with the waves of pleasure racking her body. Edward fell forward over her, easily covering her entire body with his, and panted deeply against her neck. Winry wrapped her arms weakly around his neck and stroked his hair with shaking hands, "Oh, Edward… that was amazing- you were amazing."

Edward smiled against her neck and sat up enough to kiss her softly, "I hope I didn't hurt you and our baby." He gently pulled himself out of her and laid down beside her, his hand very delicately caressed her swollen belly, kissing it softly.

Winry's fingers slowly ran through his hair and smiled faintly as she felt exhaustion begin to overcome her, "No… you didn't hurt me…Edward?"

Edward looked up at her and smiled softly as he saw her eyes were barely open, "Yes, Winry?"

Winry's eyes slowly closed and, right before she fell away to sleep, she whispered, "Merry Christmas…"


End file.
